I'll Always Be By Your Side!
by Fabulous Killjoy666
Summary: Frikey - Mikey's addicted to drugs, and liquor. Frank tries to help him get over the addiction. But when getting over an addiction, you need a new addiction.
1. Summary

Frank Iero and Mikey Way have known each other since their first year of middle school. They have been the best of friends, nothing could tear them apart, but what happens when Mikey becomes addicted to alcohol and pills? Frank tries to help Mikey get over the addiction. Can the booze and pills be the one thing to break their friendship up? But when getting over an addiction, you need a new addiction.

There are TWO authors for this story iPod Lover and Fabulous Killjoy666.

We do not own any famous characters, only the plot, ideas and any other characters that aren't famous.


	2. One

(Frank's POV)

My name is Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero Jr. I'm also known as Frankie. I am 15; I'll be turning 16 this year on October 31st at 4:30 AM. Which is in one month? I think its September 3rd. It is first day of High School. I'll be in 10th grade.

My one and only friend will be in 11th grade, he's a year older then me. My best friend is Michael James Way also known as Mikey. I sometimes call him Milky Way. Waiting at the bus stop is not as fun as you'd think. I was waiting for Mikey to show up when all these seniors started to surround me.

They all laugh at me. "Look at the gay wiener, is he going to piss himself?" they all started to laugh. If Mikey were here they wouldn't be doing this, they all seemed to love Mikey for some unknown reason to me. They just about bowed down to his feet and kissed his arse. "Hey, hey, what's going on here?" asked the angel himself -Mikey.

"Oh, hey Mikey, we were, just uh, helping your friend up, he fell on the floor," Zach, the leader of the group said. I knew Mikey didn't buy that but he let it slide. "So Zach want you're next hit?" Mikey asked. One thing about Mikey is he's addicted to drugs and alcohol. He's been addicted since he was 15.

Maybe that's why the seniors loved Mikey; he gave them the drugs they wanted. "Yeah, of course we want our next hit, why wouldn't we?" Zach asked. "Then leave him alone," Mikey said clearly talking about me. "Fine, just give up the cocaine, and we'll leave the gay prick alone," Zach said and handed Mikey some money while Mikey handed him 4 little bags full of white powder. Even a dummy would know what was in that bag.

I couldn't believe Mikey just did a drug deal in front of me. He always kept his "drug business" away from me; he knew how I felt about drugs. The reason I stayed by his side, while he ruined his life with drugs and alcohol? I am in love with him. I've been in love with him for 4 years now, but I wouldn't tell him, even if my life depended on it.


	3. Two

(Mikey's POV)

Looking around, I was relieved to see that Frank and I were the only people at the bus stop now that those jocks left. "Ugh Frank," I muttered. "Why do you let them treat you like a piece of shit all the time? I'm not always going to be there to rescue you."

Frank merely looked up at me with big doe eyes and I felt my stomach do a somersault. He bit his bottom lip, teeth clashing with his metal hoop. "I don't know Mikey."

I smiled sadly at him and patted his shoulder. He was at least a foot shorter than me. "Come on kid."

He stuck his tongue out at me and blew a raspberry. "I'm not a kid!"

"You're younger than me."

"So."

"Come on Frankie, the bus is here," I said. He turned his head and saw the large yellow bus.

"Ugh, already?"

I nodded my head. I quickly grimaced. I had a killer hangover from last night. Maybe I shouldn't go to school today. Frank quickly noticed my mood change and grabbed my hands.

"Come on _Milky Way_," he said with a devilish grin. He pulled me with all the force his little body could force and dragged me on the bus.

It would be just another day at school.


	4. Three

(Mikey's POV)

"Man, I do not want to go in that stupid school building," Frank said with a dismal look on his face. He nervously dug his foot in the grass.

Frank and I were currently sitting outside waiting for the school bell to ring. We were resting under the large willow tree that provided a nice and comfortable shade that was blocking us from the peeping sun. I had my book bag against my back and my legs stretched out. I looked over at Frank and nearly busted out laughing. He was holding a flower in his hand and looking at it quite wistfully.

"Frank, what are you doing?" I asked. He shot me a cheeky smile and blushed. "Picking flowers."

"Way to state the obvious, Frankie." Frank huffed and rolled over on his back, moving closer to me. He held the bright yellow flower in my face and blew a raspberry. "I picked this out just for _you_, Mikey."

I didn't know what to say. I actually didn't know if he was being honest or just joking around. I hesitantly grabbed the delicate flower from his hand and it took it. It turned out to be a daisy.

"Do you like it?" Frank asked. "I sure do." He smiled at me and I swear the world froze for a split second. It was the beautiful. "Yay!" He exclaimed childishly before clapping his hands. I was about to say something else before the school bell chimed loudly. I quickly clamped my hands around my ears. The sound was enough to drive anybody crazy, let alone a drinker. Frank noticed my discomfort because he patted me on the back. Frank and I quickly climbed up the stairs and made our ways into the hallway. We passed by dozens of different cliques and groups before finding an empty space. We had at least five more minutes before the tardy bell rung. Leaning against the various lockers, Frank began talking.

"I think I might skip school today." I rolled my eyes. "Frank that would be completely stupid. You're already in the school building. Just go and skip school another day or something."

"Mikey, you just don't understand. I really don't like school," he muttered sadly, looking down. I felt uncomfortable. I knew why Frank hated school so much. He really didn't have any friends and he was constantly being picked on. Being a year younger than me didn't help out much. Frank was just too damn nice and innocent for his own good being. "It'll get better," I heard myself say. I clamped my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Trust me."

Frank smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I believe everything you say Mikey. I hope you're right about this one." And with those last few words, the bell rung. I gave him an awkward glance as he trudged along to the sophomore's hallway. I watched him walk away into oblivion.

It was painfully pitiful to watch.


	5. Four

(Frank's POV)

School was slow. By the time lunch rolled around I had been shoved into several lockers, and called a fag at least 15 times. I had decided to just skip the rest of school today; I couldn't deal with my sad sorry life today.

On the way out the school doors, my eyes laid on the sandy haired hazel eyed boy that I had fallen for. "Hey, Frankie, where you headed aren't you supposed to be in school?" Mikey slurred.

He was either high or drunk. "Home, I'm sick of my sad pathetic life, I can't deal with it today, I just want to be locked in my room for the rest of the day," I said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Frankie, I-" he stopped talking as Zach walked out the school doors. "Mikey, I need some xanax, can you score me some?" Zach asked. Didn't Zach just score some drugs earlier, right after he and his group of friends were going to beat me up?

I started to walk away. Mikey gave Zach his pills and then ran after me. "Listen sorry about that, I hate that you have to see that, you're my best friend and you shouldn't have to see that," Mikey said hugging me. I could smell the liquor on his breath. I tried not to gag from the smell.

I hated the smell of liquor. I even hated the taste of liquor. "S'okay," I said pulling away from Mikey. "Now I'm gonna go home and lock myself in my room," I said. "Well I'm gonna come with you if that's all right with you," Mikey said, I didn't reply just continued to walk to my house.

Mikey was still gonna come with me, even if I said no, he never left me by myself when I was depressed, sober or not, he always stayed with me. We walked for about 15 minutes before we got to my house, unlocking the door, I walked in.

Mikey followed behind me, shutting the door. I went straight up to my room, all the while Mikey following behind me. "My room is a mess, just to warn you," I said to Mikey and opened the door to my room.

I'm OCD and being in my messy room was the worst. But I've been depressed a lot lately so I haven't been cleaning anything. Usually my room would be spotless clean with nothing on the floor or out of place, but clothes, books, and CD's were all over the floor. "Look, Frank, you can't let them kids get to you like this!" Mikey said.

"I know, Mikey, but it's hard, they treat me like this for nothing, I'm nice, and I haven't once said anything mean to them, they just think cause I'm short that they can treat me like a piece of trash, and I just let them walk all over me, cause I'm too nice for my own good," I said.

"You need to learn how to tell them to fuck off!" Mikey said. "And the worse thing is, everything they say is true, I am a dirty piece of trash and I don't deserve to live, I'm nothing but a waste of space!" I yelled to no one in particular. "Shut up!" Mikey yelled back. "Don't say that, it's not true! You are more then that! You are a pretty amazing friend; you are a really awesome guy!" Mikey said. "I am not, I'm-" Mikey cut me off by kissing me.

At first my heart fluttered and my breath hitched, and then I pushed him away. As much as I wanted to kiss my best friend, I couldn't. Mikey was not sober, he didn't know what he was doing. He was kissing me because he wasn't sober. If he was sober he wouldn't be kissing me.

Mikey tried to lean in again to kiss me but I stopped him. "Mikey, don't! You're not sober; you're not thinking clearly, you don't know what you're doing right now!" I said and pulled away from him, going to sit at my desk.


	6. Five

(Frank's POV)

"I'm sorry," Mikey said walking over to me. "It's okay, just next time, don't kiss me, sober or not!" I said. I love that Mikey kissed me, but I can't have him knowing I have feelings for him, it'd destroy our friendship. Mikey didn't even know that I was gay. I was a closet case.

I haven't come out to a lot of people. Just my parents, and they are both fine with it, but what about the rest of the world? Not everyone is going to be fine with me being gay. And besides Mikey wasn't gay, he had a girlfriend, that I'm sure he loved dearly, and I wasn't going to let drugs ruin their relationship, just because he wanted to kiss me – he wasn't thinking clearly. The drugs were clouding his mind.

I heard the door downstairs open, and realized my mom was home. Which meant Mikey was due home in 5 minutes. "Oh, shit, I have to go, my mom is gonna be pissed if I miss dinner," Mikey yelled half way down the stairs. I didn't want Mikey to leave, I missed him already, and he was only gone for 9 seconds. 

The first thing I saw when I walked on school grounds the next day – Mikey swaying from side to side, whilst trying to walk over to me. It pained me to see him like this, I hated it. "Faunk, hat up, man?" Mikey slurred. If it wasn't obvious, that he was high or drunk by the way he was walking, it was obvious by the way he talked. He couldn't even speak right.

"Mikey, come with me," I said grabbing him by his arm, and hurrying off of school grounds. "Mikey, why do you do this to yourself? Why must you get high, and drunk? I'm so tired of having to-," Mikey cut me off by kissing me. This time I didn't pull away, I kissed him back for a good while.

(Mikey's POV)

Frank was yelling at me for always getting high and drunk and all I could think about was kissing him again. I could only think about my lips against him, so I cut him off by kissing him. I thought he'd push me away, the same way as yesterday, but instead he kissed back. Frank tangled his hands in my hair, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. If I felt high and drunk before then this must feel like heaven.

Slowly I pulled away to breath. "Wow," Frank said as he pulled away too. "Want to come back to my house and we can watch movies?" I asked. I wasn't just asking him to go to my house to make out with him; I really wanted to watch a movie. "Sure," Frank said.

We walked to my house in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't a boring silence. We didn't need to communicate with words to know what each other was feeling or thinking. I felt a vibration on my leg and started to laugh. "Haha, Frank, my, ha, leg is vibrating, haha," I said.

"It's your phone," Frank said. "Oh, phone?" I said tilting my head and looking at Frank with confusion. "Since when did I have a phone?" I asked. "Oh, my god, just get the phone out of your pocket and give it to me," Frank said. "Yes, sir!" I said saluting, Frank giggling at me.

I got my phone out and handed to Frank. "It's a text from Zulay, your girlfriend; she wants to know when you'll be over her house," Frank said to me. "Err, just tell her tomorrow," I said. "So, just pick a movie, and pop it in the DVD player," I said as we walked in my house. "Oh, let's watch, Audition!" Frank said excitedly.

Frank put the movie in the DVD player and we both sat down on the couch to watch it.

_ 

The movie was over hours ago, Frank and I were playing video games. "Mikey, can I ask you a question?" Frank asked. "Uh, yeah sure," I said. "When will you ever be sober?" he said. "I am sober; I'm sober right now aren't I?" I asked.

"Mikey, I'm talking about sober, as in no more pills, or alcohol," Frank said. "Am I not sober enough for you, right now?" I asked not looking at Frank. The next words that came out of Frank's mouth shocked me. "Not sober enough, and if you still want to be my friend, then I suggest you straighten up and get sober for good!" Frank yelled, and ran out the door.


	7. Six

(Mikey's POV)

My eyebrows shot up my forehead. What the hell was his problem? Of course it hurt to see Frank so upset, but he worries to damn much about everything. And the drugs and alcohol weren't his problem, they were _mine_. I slouched on the couch, ending up in a slightly uncomfortable position, but I was too pissed to rearrange myself. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't get the hurt look on Frank's face out of my already troubled mind.

I sat there for a few minutes with an eerie silence. In an odd way, I felt much like the guy on the movie Audition. I felt like I was being stabbed with a needle over and over in the most sensitive spots, especially my heart. Just as I made my mind to get off my lazy ass and walk to the kitchen to grab a beer, I heard the front the door being swung open. The pitter patter of feet filled the air and I turned my neck to get a better view. Standing there was my older brother, Gerard. He gave me a feeble look before saying hey. "Hey," I replied back. "So, what's been up Mikey? Are you alone in the house or what?"

"Nah. Frank just left a couple of minutes ago."

"He must have fled or something," Gerard said with a faint smile. "You know that kid always stays for supper and dessert. Or he could have been hiding in the bush. He's short enough too." I let out a forced laugh and nodded my head. "Tell me about it." Gerard walked into the living room and plopped himself on the couch next to me. He picked up the Audition DVD box and shot me a disproving look. "What!" I asked.

"You know this movie gives you nightmares every time you watch it."

"That was ten years ago!" I exclaimed defensively. Gerard laughed. "I guess you're right," he said with a slight huff. "Weird how time flies by."

I nodded, barely keeping up with the conversation. Gerard was a great older brother, but sometimes his conversations were boring as hell. It was pretty ironic considering he was an artist and artists are always suppose to be interesting as hell and all that other bullshit. I rubbed my temples. Drinking last night was not a good idea. My head throbbed like a motherfucker. Gerard must have noticed because he asked me what was wrong.

"Are you okay Mikey? Have you and Zulay been fighting lately or something?"

I frowned. Zulay hasn't even crossed my head in the last few days. Wow, I'm a shit boyfriend. I shrugged my shoulders at him. "No, that's not it Gerard." I knew he didn't believe me so I gave him a few more reassuring words. I clasped his right shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm perfect okay, trust me."

Those five words must have registered nicely in his mind because he gave me a wide smile. "That's good to know. I'm always here if you need somebody." He got up from the couch and walked up the stairs. I heard him close the door to his bedroom and I let out a sigh of relief.

Shutting my eyes, I let my head fall back on the couch. All I could think about what Frank.


	8. Seven

(Mikey's POV)

After Gerard went to his room, I decided to go out. I was running low on liquors and pills. First I walked to the liquor store, getting Vodka, Rum, Gin, and Jack Daniels to name a few. My next stop was to get the pills. After getting the liquor and pills I walked home.

Now here was the hard part - sneaking in the house with the liquor bag. My parents couldn't see the bag, and Gerard sure as hell couldn't see it because he'd run and tell the parentals. I opened the door, and peaked in to see if I could see anyone in the liv'. When it was clear, I ran for the stairs. "That you Mikey?" my mom called out.

"Err, yeah, ma, just going to get something out my room!" I yelled back and run up the stairs, into my room. I shoved the liquor bottles under my bed, along with the pills. "Hiding something under there?" Gerard asked. "Erm, no, just looking for the pen I dropped, I think it rolled under my bed," I said. "Oh, any ways, where's the midget?" Gerard asked.

"Oh, we got into an argument, so we're not on speaking terms right now," I said sitting on the edge of my bed. "Hey, Mikes, everything's gonna be okay, I bet you tomorrow you two will be talking again. Do you really think Iero will be able to stay over from mom's cooking or you for a long time?" Gerard asked. "I don't know, we never fought over something like this before, and even when we did argue we'd be talking again within an hour or two," I said. My phone started to ring. "That's probably Iero calling now to talk to you, I'm gonna go down stairs and watch TV," Gerard said, patting me on the shoulder and walking out my room.

"Hello," I said into my cell. "Hey, Michael, want to hang out? Come to the skate park," Josh asked. "Oh, can't homework, so annoying but I have to do it, teachers are on my ass about it," I said lying but Josh didn't need to know that. "Oh, well, I saw that gay midget you're always hanging around today, how come you two weren't attached at the hip like usual?" Josh asked. "Uh, he's not gay and same reason as to why I can't hang with you, homework," I said lying once again.

If I told Josh the real reason then he'd just want to beat Frank up like he always tries to but I always stop him. "Oh, well I'll let you get back to your homework, peace," Josh said. "Wait!" I yelled. "Yeah?" Josh said. "Where was the last place you saw Frank?" I asked.

"You mean midget? He was sitting on his front lawn looking like he was about to cry," Josh said. "Oh, okay, well I have to get back to my homework, talk to you later, bye," I said hanging up. I put my cell in my back pocket, and pulled my hoodie on, along with my shoes. Running down the steps I yelled "Going out for a bit, be back later, love you, mom."

"Frankie," I said sitting down next to Frank. "I thought I told you not to talk to me, until you were sober for good? I'm still mad, don't speak to me ass, just go, leave me alone," Frank asked. "You did, and I'm not leaving, Josh told me he saw you sitting here, looking like you were going to cry, Frank, I'm sorry, okay, I really am, but, I, I just can't stop, I've tried to stop, but I can't, I try really hard, it's not easy, I go a day or two without the pills, and alcohol and then I start going crazy with the need to feel that way, and there is only one addiction stronger then that, but I can't use that addiction, I can't just use it when I need a hit, I can't. I could never do that," I said. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I wasn't thinking clearly, all I could think of was how close Frank was near me. All I could think about was kissing him again, to get that feeling, that feeling that felt way better then getting high, or drunk.

I couldn't though. I can't use Frankie like that. Frank meant way too much to me. "Then, I'll help you get over you the addiction, you just have to be willing to give up the pills, and alcohol, and the other addiction, the one you said is stronger then your addiction to pills, and alcohol," Frank said. "I know, I'm gonna try harder to give up both addictions," I said.

"First step to becoming sober: get rid of all liquor and pills, so where do you hide it all? Do you hide it in the closet? What about your bureau?" Frank asked, looking for the liquor and pills. "Erm, if you'd stop looking for it, I could tell you," I said. "Alright, where is it?" Frank asked. I walked over to my bed, getting down on my knees to pull the bags out. "Alright, Mikey, I, I know this is hard for you, but if you want to become sober, then you have to throw it all out," Frank said.

"Can I just get high or drunk, one more time, please?" I asked. Frank just looked down to his shoes, not answering the question. "DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF? DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS; DO YOU NOT CARE THAT THAT I HAVE TO WATCH YOU RUIN YOUR SELF WITH, WITH THIS, THAT YOU'RE SLOWLY DYING BECAUSE OF THIS?" Frank asked, shoving the bottles at me. "I do care, I do. Can I at least take one last hit of my other addiction? I promise you it doesn't harm me at all!" I said. "Uh, I don't know what that other addiction is, so I uh, I guess, as long as it doesn't kill you slowly," Frank said.

I put the bottles down, and walked towards Frankie. 'Go, get him, he's really close, all you have to do is pull him toward you. Just kiss him; you need to get that feeling. Hurry up!' a voice said in my head. 'Who are you?' I asked the voice inside my head. 'I'm your demon, I'm the side of you that's addicted to your best friend, now listen to what I say, and kiss him!' the voice yelled.

I listened to the voice pulling Frank to me, and kissing him. 'Good, now you got that feeling, that feeling way better then being high or drunk' the voice said.

(Frank's POV)

There were butterflies flying around in my stomach when Mikey kissed me, I of course kissed him back. That is until I remembered he had a girlfriend and pulled away. "Mikey, y-you have a girlfriend, you can't just go around kissing other people because you feel like it, did you forget you have a girlfriend, Zulay, remember?" I asked. "Uh, yeah girlfriend, heard ya the first time, you said it," Mikey said. "So why do you keep kissing me, then?" I asked.

"Erm, I don't know, I just I don't. Can you leave, please? I need to think about stuff," Mikey said. "Alright, but I'm taking this with me, so I can throw it out," I said grabbing the liquor and pill bottles. "Fine, I don't care, just go," Mikey said lying on his bed.

(Mikey's POV)

I didn't understand why I felt this sudden addiction to my best friend. "What is wrong with me?" I asked out loud. I didn't get it. And what was the voice? I hear it every time Frankie's near me.

It's always telling me to kiss Frank, but some times I can refrain from kissing him, other times, it's as if the voice is controlling me. Man I wish I didn't tell Frankie, that I was going to quit drinking, I need my friend Jack Daniels right now, he helps me forget everything even if only for a while, he still helps. "Hey, Mikes, can I come in?" Gee asked knocking on my door. "Sure," I said. "So, where's midget? I thought he came over," Gerard asked.

"He did, but he had to, uh, leave, said his mom wanted him for something," I said. "Oh, I know that's not why he left, Mikey, I overheard your conversation, well the ending anyways," Gerard said. "Uh, what part did you hear?" I asked nervously. "Uh, where Frank said you have a girlfriend and can't go around kissing people when you feel like it. What did he mean by "alright, but I'm taking this with me, so I can throw it out?" Gerard asked. "Uh, he was talking about, uh, a book of his, that got ruined," I said hoping Gerard would believe me.

"Uh huh, okay, so I want to ask you something, about Frank and you," Gerard said, sitting on my bed. "What about Frank and I?" I asked sitting up against the headboard. "Are you gay, and do you like Frank? Is that why you keep kissing him? Does he like you, is that why he keeps kissing you back?" Gerard asked. "Look, Gee, I don't know okay, I don't like him, I'm not gay, or bi-sexual, I'm straight! I don't know about Frank, though. Now can you please leave, I just want to be alone," I said.

"Alright, I was just trying to talk to you, but if you want me out your room, then I'm leaving, but just know, if you ever need anyone to talk too, I'm here for you," Gerard said before leaving. I started getting ready for bed, even though it was around 9:30p.m.

(Mikey's POV)

I woke up to someone stroking my hair. I sighed and then opened my eyes, to be met with hazel eyes staring right back at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh, well, I just thought I'd stop by before I left," was said. "Where are you going though?" I asked.

"I'm going to New York for a bit, mom wants me to go visit Dad, I don't know, something about Dad missing me or something." I hugged 'em and then lay back down. "I hope you have a fun time in New York with your dad. Do you know where Gee is?" I asked. "Uh, err, I don't know, he let me in on his way out, something about having to talk to Frankie."

I sat up after I heard that. "Did he say what he had to go talk to Frankie about?" I asked. "No, just that he'd be back later."

"Hmm, well I got to get going, I know Gee wanted me to meet him at Frank's," I said looking at the clock. "What time did he say?"

"Oh, he said around 9a.m. and its 8:30a.m." I said getting up. "Alright well I'll see ya."

"Yeah, see ya, bye," I said kissing 'em on the cheek. I grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor, and a shirt, that I was hoping was clean, before shoving shoes on my feet. 'Hurry up, you need to go see Frankie!' the voice yelled. 'Oh shut the hell up, I need to get my brother, not worry about making out with my best friend!' I yelled back to the voice. I grabbed a Misfits hoodie, and left my house.

I knocked on the door of Frankie's house. "Hi, Mikey, come in, Franklin is up stairs in his room, with Gerard," Mrs. Iero said. "Thanks Mrs. Iero," I said before walking up the steps. I walked up to Frank's room. "I know, right, he's such a dork, but he's my dork of a best friend," I heard Frank say, before I knocked on the door.

"Mom, go away, I'm hanging with Gerard, and you don't have to check up on me every hour. I'm fine!" Frank yelled. "Uh, it's not you're mom, its Mikey, you know you're dork of a best friend," I said. "Uh, come in, then," Frank said. I opened the door, to find Frank sitting on his bed legs crossed Indian style, and Gerard sitting at Frank's computer desk. "I'm gonna go Frank, I'll talk to you later," Gerard said before getting up to leave.

"Bye," Frank and I said before Gerard left the room. "So, what were you and Gerard talking about, besides about me being a dork, which I so am not!" I said sitting next to Frank on his bed. 'Kiss him! You know you want to!' the voice started again. "Oh, well I was telling him about my school troubles," Frank said. "You were having school troubles, why didn't you just tell me, I would have helped you," I said.

"Yeah, I did, but you were too high or too drunk to listen," Frank said. "I'm sorry about that, you know the drunk slash high thing," I said. "S'okay," Frank said. "No, it's not okay! I shouldn't have been such a, such a druggie or alcoholic," I said. "Its fine, Mikey, as long as you never go back to being an addict, its fine," Frank said.

"I promise you Frank, I won't ever go back to being that way again! And I promise to be a better friend then before!" I said. "Mikey, even though you were high and drunk, you were still a good friend, never once did you join you're "friends" in picking on me, you always stood up for me, and that's all I can ask for in a friend, someone to stand up for me and to always be there for me," Frank said smiling. I smiled back. "So, uh, about me kissing you," I started. "Its fine, you weren't thinking clear, it was the pills and booze," Frank said.

"Uh, Frank, I even kissed you when I was sober, so I don't think it was the pills and booze," I said. "What do you like have a crush on me or something?" Frank asked laughing. "No, hello I'm straight, I have a girlfriend remember?" I asked. "Yeah, I remember, miss preppy bitch, how could anyone forget her?" Frank asked. "True, I was thinking of breaking up with her anyways, she's too clingy for my taste, always texting or calling me," I said.

"What did you even see in her?" Frank asked. "I don't know, I think it was the booze that made me go out with her," I said laughing. 'Go on, just kiss him, and just get your hit. You need it, go ahead, he's right there, all you have to do is lean over and kiss him.' The voice started again. "God, would you just shut the hell up!" I yelled. "Whoa, okay man, what crawled up your butt and died?" Frank asked.

"Err, I didn't mean to say that out loud," I said blushing. "Awe is wittle Mikey bwushing?" Frank asked pinching my cheek. "Hey, stop," I said swatting his hand away. "Is wittle Mikey embarrassed?" Frank said. "If you don't shut up I'm gonna tickle you, I know all your tickle-ish spots too!" I warned.

"Maybe I don't want to shut up, maybe I like to embarrass wittle Mikey!" Frank said sticking his tongue out. "Stick your tongue out again and I'll bite it," I said pouncing on Frank and tickling him. "Stop, -laughs- no –laughs- I'll bite –laughs- your hand!" Frank said. "Yeah right," I said looking into Frank's eyes. "Believe me, I wi-" I cut Frank off by kissing him.

"Frank, dear, Gerard is on the phone for Mikey," Frank's mom said knocking on the door. I slowly pulled away. "Uh, hold on a second," Frank said slightly panting. "Wow, uh, come in," Frank said after sitting up. "Here you go," Frank's mom said handing me the phone.

"Hey, Gee," I said. "Hey, mom wants you home, something about Zulay, she called saying she needed to talk to you," Gerard said. "Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes," I said. "Bye," Gerard said before I hung up. I handed the phone back to Mrs. Iero, before she left the room.

"So, why'd Gee call?" Frank asked. "My mom wants me home," I said. "Oh, I guess I'll text you later than?" Frank asked. "Uh, yeah, I guess," I said getting up and walking to the door. "Mikey, wait," Frank said.

"What?" I asked. "Err, just wanted to ask you something, do, uh, do those kisses mean anything to you?" Frank asked. "I don't know Frank, why, did they mean something to you?" I asked. "Uh, no, they didn't," Frank said, sounding disappointed. "Alright, well I got to go, bye," I said hugging Frank before leaving.


	9. Eight

_Mikey_

Walking home, I loosened up the collar of my shirt and gulped. All that had just happened between me and Frank was a whirlwind. And to think, all of the major crazy events had happened in less than 24 hours. I had a nervous feeling about Gerard, though. It bothered me that Frank had chose to confide his 'school problems' with my brother, instead of me, his own best friend. I guess I could say that Gerard and Frank were good friends, but it still bothered me a bit.

I continued walking alongside the grass, keeping a safe and comfortable distance from the road. Having too much alcohol in your system was never a good idea, especially walking beside a busy neighborhood street. It was the perfect definition of suburbia to make anybody go crazy. I kept my eyes on the ongoing path when I saw somebody that I wasn't look forward to talking to.

"Hey Mikey," Josh said loudly. He walked over to me and began following right beside me.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes behind my glasses. I wasn't stupid. I knew that Josh only used me for the booze and drugs. And he was such a complete douche to poor Frank. I have no clue why I still made talk with this guy. I nodded my head to show that I noticed him. I didn't really want to talk to him.

"What's up dude?"

"Just walking."

"You don't have to be such a smartass," Josh said with a frown.

"Well, you asked me what I was doing and I replied back. What am I suppose to say?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Forget it man. So, _where_ are you walking to? Your house?"

"Yeah. My mom called me and wanted me home. It has something to do with Zulay or something."

"That's your girlfriend, right?"

I frowned. "You could say that."

"What do you mean? Do you not like her or something?"

I was quickly thinking of what to say. I didn't want to say the wrong words because I knew that Josh was rather popular and Zulay was somewhat in that group. But at the same time, I needed to tell someone how I felt about Zulay. I could tell Frank, but after seeing him and Gerard talking, I had changed my idea. Deciding it was now or never, I decided to confide my feelings with Josh. "Well," I started, taking a deep breath. "Zulay is a great girl, it's just that, well, I don't think we're meant to be together."

Josh continued walking by me. My house was coming in view slowly with each step we took. He wasn't saying anything and that was making me more anxious by the second. Maybe it was a mistake telling him, but I was hoping it was something I wouldn't regret later on. Then he finally turned around and looked at me.

"You know Mikey, I think you're right. I wouldn't consider Zulay one of my closest friends, but I would consider her someone that I like. I often wonder about her sometimes. She doesn't seem like she's always exactly _there_. And to be honest, I never understand how you and her hooked up. You two seem like polar opposites."

I silently agreed. Zulay was a nice girl but we didn't have anything in common. "I get what you're saying. What you said actually makes a whole lot of sense."

He smiled as we made our way up my driveway. "No problem man."

I was actually struck a little by his niceness. Most of the time, he was always bothering and pestering me about getting him booze and all that other shit. I never knew he could be a pretty decent guy. Maybe I was quick to judge things. Maybe I was too quick too judge Frank today.

Maybe I just don't know.

We were standing in front of my house when we stopped walking. We were just standing on the front porch and it looked like Josh wanted to say something.

Standing there awkwardly, I bit my bottom lip. "Well, um thanks for walking with me."

"Can I tell you something?" Josh asked. He looked rather uncomfortable.

"Um, sure." What else was I suppose to say?

"You know that Iero kid you hang out with?"

I nodded. I didn't like where this was hanging. "Yeah, he's like my best friend. What about him?"

"I think he likes you. Like as in love with you," he said bluntly. He had a poker face on and I couldn't make out anything in his voice.

I tried to be as nonchalant as possible, but inside, I was fighting an inner battle with myself. I didn't disagree with what he said, but I didn't want him to know that I agreed. "Really? Because I've never really took notice to that."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that," Josh said. He didn't seem disgusted or homophobic by it. I felt like he thought he was being a nice person by telling me that.

Either way, it didn't phase me much. "I appreciate it. But can I ask you one thing? Or well, tell you?" I was on a roll right now and there was something that I needed to get off of my chest.

"Sure."

"Can you please stop being so mean to Frank? You and all of your friends treat him like complete shit and he doesn't deserve any of it. I'm sure that if you got to know him better, then you would like him. He's probably the coolest guy I know, even if he is younger than us."

Josh looked at me as if was examining me. He finally sighed and his brown eyes darkened. "I guess I could give it a try. I just don't like the vibe I get from that kid. Those nasty gauges in his ears are enough to drive anyone away."

I frowned. "Can you just try please?"

"Yes," he huffed.

I had my hand on the doorknob. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Same here. Peace, dude." Josh gave a quick wave before turning around and walking down the block.

I silently slapped myself. I had completely forgotten the fact that my mom had called me home because of Zulay. The door knob suddenly seemed to be giving me silent shocks. I didn't want to open the door at all.

I took a deep breath as I turned the knob and walked in.


	10. Nine

_Mikey_

I walked inside to see my mom and Zulay sitting next to each other.

"What's up?" I sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Zulay called earlier, she needs to talk to you, and so she came over. Go up to your room and you two talk." I nodded before standing up, with Zulay following me up to my room

"What did you want to talk about?" I sat down on my bed, and patted the spot next to me.

"Mikey, you're a nice guy and all, but I just, I don't have feelings for you, like I used too. I...I like someone else now." Zulay sat down next to me.

"Who do you like now?" I turned towards her.

"I like that Iero kid. He's just, I don't know, cute."

"No." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said no! You cannot date him, matter of fact, don't even talk to him. You will not hurt him." I pointed to the door, indicating that I wanted Zulay to leave.

"It's not your decision if I can date him or not. It's his, and if he isn't the gay little fag that everyone thinks he is than he will date me, and if he doesn't date me than everyone will know that he is that gay little fag that we think of him as, boy will Josh have fun with that fag. After Josh is done with Iero, he will wish he were never born. He shouldn't have been born, after all if he is a fag." She got up to leave.

"This is just to find out if he is gay?"

"Well, duh! Do you really think I'd date _that_?"

"Who put you up to this? Was it Josh?"

"No, sweetie, I want to do this because it's fun to get to under the skin of that _fag_." Zulay growled the last word before leaving.

Crap, Frank would say no, and they'd all tease him for it. Even if I told him what Zulay was going to do, he'd still say no. He didn't like Zulay that much was obvious. He'd never date her. I pulled my cell out before dialing a very familiar number.

"Hey, Mikes."

"Hey, Frankie."

"What's up? You seem down."

"Zulay broke up with me. Guess who she broke up with me for."

"Uh, Josh, totally obvious they like each other, and I'm sorry to hear that."

"No. She broke up with me for you."

"What? To her I'm an emo fag. No way does she like me."

"Well, she told me she's going to ask you out to test, and see if you say yes, if you say no, she said that everyone would know you're gay! And that Josh would beat you up."

"Dude, what am I supposed to do?"

"Uh, if she asks you out, say that you can't date her because you have a girlfriend."

"Alright, well I have to eat dinner; I'll see ya tomorrow at school. Bye _Milky Way_." Frank giggled.

"Bye, Frankie." I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

I couldn't help, but to think about what Josh had said. I honestly didn't believe Josh was right. Frank _wasn't_ in love with me. He probably did love me as a friend, but he wasn't _in love_ with me. I don't even think Zulay was in love with me. My phone vibrated, and I grabbed it, to see I had a text message from Josh. Opening the text message it read: _Hey, want to come party?_

Suddenly a strong urge to get drunk came over me. Not thinking clearly I text Josh back. _Yeah, I'll be there._

Frank didn't have to know. I'll just drink maybe 10 shots and then leave. Frank will never find out. I knew I was being stupid. But it wasn't me that was controlling my body; it was the urge to get drunk.

.-.-.

I was right, Frank didn't find out that I went and got drunk last night. I didn't drink enough to get a hangover. Therefore, today, it didn't even look like I had been drinking the night before. Everything was normal, well as normal as it used to be when I didn't drink before.

The only thing that was different, I felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss Frank every time I saw him in school. It was really hard to push the urges away.

_'Well, if you were high or drunk now, you wouldn't feel the urge to kiss him. Do you not remember why you started drinking and getting high?'_ the voice started again. I honestly didn't remember why I started to drink and take pills. It had been so long ago that I started. _'Duh, it makes the urges go away.'_

I remember now. I had started to drink because it helped with the urges, not all the way, but it helped. The booze and pills mixed together is what stopped the urges all the way, up until about a month ago, when they started to come back. Was the booze and pills even working anymore to keep the urges away?

_'No dumb ass! You gave in to the urge therefore the urge will keep getting stronger and stronger!'_ the voice did make a bit of sense. Once you gave in to an urge, the urge would get stronger and stronger, until you need to have whatever the urge was all the time. Take chocolate for example. If you crave chocolate and you give in to that craving than the craving will become stronger and stronger, before you know it, you will be eating chocolate every day because the craving got stronger.

.-.-.

Frank and I were standing next to our lockers, when Zulay came up to us.

"Mikey." She growled before turning to Frank.

"Hi, Frankie." She giggled, and blushed.

"Hi, Zulay." Frank rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the movies or something."

"Uh, as friends? But we're not even friends."

"No, silly, on a date, Frank."

"No. One: you were dating my best friend, who you have just broken up with last night. Two: I have a girlfriend already, and I will not cheat on her for _you_." I silently laughed, before pulling Frank away from Zulay. Her plan was so destroyed. She didn't get him, but Josh defiantly didn't get to beat him up.

_'He's right there, in front of you. Kiss him. You need your hit. You will feel __**so**__ much better. I promise you. Better than you've ever felt before. Better than being high, and drunk.'_ the voice and the urge to kiss Frank came back stronger than ever.

"I have to ask you something in private."

I pulled Frank to the men's bathroom, pushed Frank into a cubicle, and locked it.

"What's up?"

I pushed Frank up against the wall.

"Uh, are you turning into Josh and them? Are you going to beat me-." I cut Frank off by kissing his lips.

.-.-.

_Frank_

It's been a couple of days since Mikey had kissed me in the school bathroom. I still don't understand Mikey. He kisses me, but he says that the kisses don't mean anything; they have to mean something though. You can't just kiss someone more than once, and then say it doesn't mean anything.

"Guess what's in a couple of days?"

"Oh that's easy, my 17th birthday." Mikey turned to look at me.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" I asked.

"Uh, probably just stay in and hang with you."

"And do what? Kiss me some more?" I turned to my history book.

We were in the school library "studying."

"No, I was thinking of playing some video games, maybe you could sleep over, and we could watch TV all night! I honestly don't want to spend the day hanging with Josh and them."

"Fine, I'll sleep over, only if we get to watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas, Die Hard, Dawn Of The Dead, and Jaws, oh and Gladiator._"

"Fine by me." Mikey and I stood up right as the bell rung, signaling the end of study hall.

I walked off to Math, whilst Mikey walked off to English.

.-.-.

After Math I walked out the classroom, and standing there was Zulay.

"Hey, fag, where's that girlfriend that you have?"

"Uh, hey Zulay, she's uh, visiting her grandma in New York."

"Ah, well, I want to meet her, see what my competition is."

"What do you mean competition?" I started walking down the hallway, Zulay following after me.

"Well, duh, silly, didn't think I'd fight for ya, huh?"

"Alright, well, I got to meet up with Mikey for homework; I'll see ya 'round." I walked away.

.-.-.

_Mikey_

"What were you and Zulay talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, she wants to see what her "competition" is. Apparently she isn't gonna give up, until she gets me."

"Frank, just do me a favor?"

"Um, okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Don't fall for her. Promise me that no matter what, you won't fall for her!"

"Uh, Mikey…"

"Oh, don't tell me you already fell for her!"

"No, it's not that. It's just I'm g-g-gay. Mikey I like guys, not girls, so you don't have to worry about me falling for her. And besides I think I already fell for someone."

"Oh, well that's good, and I'm fine with you being gay. No matter what, you will always be my friend!"

"Thanks for accepting me being gay. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't accept me being gay, and joined Josh and them in beating me up." Frank whispered while hugging me.

"Don't worry, Frankie, I'll never ever do that to you!"

"Good. Lets' get to studying, I have a huge history test that I have to study for."

And that's what Frank and I did for the rest of the night, we both studied for upcoming test.

.-.-.

_Mikey_

I stayed home from school. Not because I didn't feel well, but because I wanted to get high. I didn't want Frank to find out that I am still getting high. He'd be beyond pissed. I'm beyond pissed at myself for getting high, but I just can't stop. I promised Frank I'd try to stop, and I somewhat am. I'm not high 24/7 like I used to be. I'm trying my hardest, I really am. I need the pills though.

"Hey, Mikes." I heard Gerard say before he even knocked on my door. I quickly got off my bed, tripping over nothing, and laughed.

"Uh, h-hold on." I got up and opened the door still laughing.

I started to laugh harder, when I saw three Gerard's standing in the doorway.

"What's so fun- wait are you high?" Gerard grabbed my face to make me look at him.

"What? N-no, why do I look high?" _Crap Frankie is coming over tonight, he is going to know that I'm high, especially if Gerard can tell._ Gerard had never been able to tell before.

"Yes, god, Mikes, what did you do, smoke weed, pills?" Gerard pulled me over to my bed and pushed me down to sit on it.

"I didn't smoke weed or take pills. I'm not…not high." I trailed off slightly to remember what I was saying.

"Dude, I don't care what you say. I can tell your high, whether you want to deny it or not." Gerard sat down next to me.

"Ugh, fine, I am high! Is it really that noticeable?" I rubbed at my eyes.

"Yes, Mikey, you better hope that Mum doesn't come in here, or even ask you down for dinner! God, Mikes."

"Crap, Frank is going to see, he'll kill me! Or worse, he will stop being my friend. Ugh why must I be so stupid?" I grabbed a hold of my hair and started to yank at it.

"Mikes, stop!" Gerard said grabbing a hold of my hands and pulling them away from my hair. "I can make it so you don't look high; I just need to run to the store first! When's Frank supposed to be coming?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them before looking at the clock that shone in bright orange light _'1:30'_. "Around 2:45, why?"

"Alright, it gives me enough time to fix you up." Gerard than got up and walked out the door.

"Mikey, honey, are you ever going to come out of your room?" Mum asked through the door.

I sat up straight before standing up. "Uh, yeah mum, just not now I won't be coming out my room until after Gerard gets back."

"Okay, sweetie! I'm just going to make lunch in-case you get hungry." I heard my mums' footsteps slowly become inaudible before walking over to my door. "Oh, and uh mum, let me know when Frankie's here!" I than locked my door before going back over to my bed.

.-.-.

"Hey, Mikes!" I heard Gerard's voice before my doorknob rattled.

"Hold on!" I got up this time making sure not to trip over my own two feet. I unlocked my door, before opening it and moving out the way for Gerard to walk in with 2 small plastic bags.

"Okay, I've got eye drops to make the redness in your eyes go away. I've got eyeliner to help you look not look so high, and some other stuff. Now sit you're dumb butt down so I can fix you up." Gerard than pushed me into my desk chair. And than set the eyeliner, eye drops, and all the other stuff he had brought on my desk.

First Gerard put the eye drops in my eyes, saying something about, "If I put these last it'd ruin everything else!" I cringed slightly as my eyes burned by Gerard wouldn't let me squeeze them shut. Next Gerard put the eyeliner and some other things on my face.

"Are ya done yet?" Gerard swatted my hand away from my eye when I went to rub it.

"Stop, you'll ruin the eyeliner, and no, I'm not done, just got to go get a cold compress to put on your eyes, than I'll be done!" Gerard than left my room.

Becoming restless I stood up and looked in the mirror. I simply looked gay. Out of Frank and I, you'd think I'd be the gay one.

_'You are gay! Why do you think your always kissing your best friend?'_ I shook my head to rid the voice but it wouldn't leave. _'Did you seriously think you were still straight? Even after you made out with your best friend at least more than three times you shouldn't even have to question it! You are gay!'_

Gerard came back to my room with two cold compresses and put them on my eyes. "Leave them there for 15 minutes." I heard Gerard sit on my bed.

"Uh, Gerard, I have something to tell you…" I turned towards Gerard even though I couldn't see him.

"What is it? Finally admitting to being gay?" I heard the bed springs squeak. Some times I felt as if Gerard is the voice inside my head. I knew in fact that he wasn't, he couldn't be, but I still felt as if he were the voice.

"No, I…I finally broke it off with Zulay, I know how much you hated her."

"Oh, man, I didn't hate her, I just dislike her."

"Well, either way, I broke if off with her and now she's trying to get with Frankie."

"Oh, well, wow. Is she that much of a whore?" Gerard moved on the bed again, probably laying down now.

"I don't know. I just know that I don't want that bitch with Frankie." I growled out.

"Why don't you want them to be a couple? I mean it's not like he's your boyfriend. Although… If you were gay you could get him to be your boyfriend. Too bad you're not gay."

"Shut up, Gerard, it's not because I want him to be my boyfriend. I just don't want him falling for her and than she breaks his heart."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to be caring! By the way, you can remove the cold compresses now." I was right when I guess Gerard was lying down on my bed.

"I don't have to worry about it though; Frankie said that he has a girlfriend that is currently "visiting" her grandma in New York."

"Ah, what'd Zulay say to that?" I turned around in the chair to look in the mirror quickly. You could barely tell that I am high. Only way anyone could tell is by the way I act. "You did a bang ass job, bro. Oh, she said she wants to meet his girlfriend to see what the competition is."

"Wow, so what's Frankie going to do?"

"I don't know. If he doesn't get a girlfriend soon, than they'll know that he's gay, and they will beat him up. If he just comes out and tells 'em that he's gay than they'll beat him up, either way it's a lose, lose situation."

"Right, so why doesn't he just date her for two weeks, and then she will get sick of him and dump him. Simple as that, it's not like she will stick with him for long, she'll dump him within two weeks tops." Gerard stood up. "Anyway, I'm out, going to a party, I'll be back before the sun comes up to say hi."

I laughed at Gerard before I decided to text Frankie and see if he'd come earlier than 2:45.

_Hey, Frankie! Think you could cut class and be here before 2:45?_

Sure, Mikey, be there in about 20 minutes.

To say that I wasn't excited that Frank is going to be here in 20 minutes is an understatement.

.-.-.

"Michael James Way! Frank is at the door for you!" My mum screamed up the steps.

"Tell him to come on up!" I grabbed another comic book off my bookshelf to read. I read the cover 'The Ren and Stimpy Show'. I got this comic book when I was 5 and I was in love with Ren and Stimpy. I've read it over a dozen times.

There was a knock on my door. "Hey, Mikes." Frank opened the door and walked over to my bed lying down next to me.

"Was it easy to leave the school?"

"I told the teacher I had to go to the bathroom. There wasn't any security guards like usual, I just walked out the school building and took a detour here."

"That's weird, they are always there."

"Mikey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you quit the pills and alcohol. I'm happy to have my best friend back."

"Me too, Frank, me too."


	11. I am no longer updating on this site!

I'm sorry for everyone that loves to read my (and iPod Lovers) story "I'll Always Be By Your Side!" but I cannot post on this site anymore, it is TOO complicated, like seriously, you have to go through ALL this crap, just to post a chapter, you have to download the chapter to the site and all. It's just TOO much, so if you want to continue to read the story, then go to .com, if you don't have an account on there, then make one, and you'll be able to read "I'll Always Be By Your Side!" if you don't find the story worth all that –having to make an account on mibba- then I guess don't follow those directions. If you do come over to mibba, then hope you have a wonderful time at mibba, because it's not complicated like this site.


End file.
